


Im not a criminal,  just in love.

by JusticeBanana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just happens to steal Poes jacket,  its by accident he sweares!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im not a criminal,  just in love.

Many people on campus could say they had their eyes on Poe Dameron, Finn himself and Rey were not two of them. That was until he met him and then all he wanted to do was be near him. He was intrigued. There was no denying that.

The first time they met somebody pulled the fire alarm unaware that this wasn't High school and people (mostly) wanted to be here. People started streaming out from the library quickly so Finn just grabbed the first jacket he felt around himself, assuming it was his own and headed outside.

"Who's jacket is that?" It wasn't until Rey mentioned it he realized that the jacket wasn't his, it wasn't even the right color or shape or material. It plain and simple wasn’t remotely like his.

"I thought it was mine, it isn't though, so I don't know, must’ve grabbed the wrong one. I'll figure it out inside, say sorry you know, find my own jacket." He was too cold to take it off so he figured it would have to wait until they got the clear to head into the building again.

"Amazing, you stole a jacket." she teased as a grumpy looking older man gave them the clear to head inside again.

"Just get inside already." he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Stop grabbing my hand!" she hissed, her eyes smiling at him.

 

Once inside he kind of didn't want to part with the Jacket, it was warm, nice, worn in and it smelled nice. Not like the usual smell of sweat and stress most college guys jackets smelled like, but it actually smelled nice. He found his way back to the area they’d been sitting at, planning on leaving it on the back of a chair, like he’d taken it. He peeled the jacket of his torso and as he looked up his eyes was met with intense brown ones staring at him.

"I'm guessing this is yours. I'm sorry, I thought it was mine, I didn't even look at it before I ran out." he said dumbstruck, focusing a bit too much on the other man’s lips.

"No, it's okay. What's your name?" he, Poe Dameron, asked.

"Finn." he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Finn I'm Poe." he said and grinned.

"Yeah I know. Nice to meet you." He could’ve blushed, it was a close call. But he didn’t thank god.

"I'll see you around Finn!" Poe grinned before he gave him a look over and walked away with his jacket draped over his arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, we meet again then huh?" Poe asked as Finn picked up the abandoned jacket from the bench he found it on.

 "I thought you'd left it for dead here in the cold." Finn joked

“I would never!” Poe gasped faintly and blinked at him. His black hair neatly fixed and his eyes piercing him with their intensity, this was going to be the death of him. Finn felt the jacket in his hands lift and slip away from his grasp, Poe’s hand colliding with his as the jacket changed hands once again. "I’ve got to say though, if this jacket is the reason we bump into each other I need to “lose” it more often, wouldn’t you say?” Poe asked and bit his lip before he turned around and walked away, not waiting for an answer. Finn didn’t have one anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Finn was sitting on the bleachers this time, waiting for the game to begin as everyone else, Rey was grunting something about being elbowed too much. They’re sitting at the front, ready to watch the game and eat corndogs, and in Finn’s case, watch Dameron, number 8, play.  
He sees the jacket first, but it isn’t until he notices Poe that his hearts starts to race, he can’t keep from thinking about his smile, his lips and how they’d taste. When Poe starts to walk towards him he also notices that he has dark bedroom eyes and the smirk he’s wearing isn’t helping even a little.

“Hey Buddy” Poe looks at him and smirks again, like he know exactly to what extent he was thinking about him just seconds ago.

“Hey.” He looks at Poe’s eyes and for a second he forgot about the jacket, he just stares into those bedroom eyes and gets lost quite honestly.

“You wanna do me a favour Finn?” the question takes him a bit by surprise, like he’s been waiting for the older man to just leave. He takes the jacket that was draped over his arm and Finn blushes just a tiny bit.

“Yeah sure.” He finds himself saying before he even though it through.

“Keep this safe for me during the game.” Poe hands him the jacket and he brainlessly takes it from his grasp. Poe blinks at him before he leaves, pulling a hand through his hair before snatching his helmet from the player’s bench.

He stares at Poe the entire game, not able to keep his eyes from him, especially not when he is in full football gear. Sue him!

 

“He scored!” Finn exclaims and Rey just looks at him with a smile. “He scored, the winning goal!” he repeated and stood up cheering with the others dragging Rey up with him. “Woooh!” he cheers and is probably a bit to giddy about a college team he has never cheered for before today. His left hand clamping around the jacket as he cheers along the crowd, his hands high over his head, the jacket waving as some kind of victory flag. He knew he was maybe a bit too into it, but he didn’t care. He had a crush and damn if anyone would spoil it for him. He looks at Rey and he drops the cheering a little, she just looks at him and shakes her head. So he goes back to taunting the loosing team. With a little less enthusiasm.

 

It takes a while for Poe to come and collect his jacket, Rey just fist bumped his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead before she left, leaving him waiting alone. Probably for the best.

“There’s a party not far from here, want to go?” Poe asked as he for the third time took his jacket from Finn’s hands. It was starting to become a habit, for Finn to pick it up and for Poe to find him before he could return it. Only this time it was probably what it seemed, an excuse.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!”

 

* * *

 

 

"You should probably have taken a jacket Finn." Poe stated as they walked to the party.

"We're just going to be inside and I'm taking a taxi home anyway." Finn replied and smiled. Poe just shook his head at the younger man and draped his arm over his shoulders as they walked the last few feet to the door and to the party.

“Don’t steal mine.” He said and blinked before he threw the door open and the smell of alcohol and party hit them along with the beat of the music.

He tired of dancing after two hours, he needed air, he was boiling. Poe pointed towards the door and handed him his jacket.  
“It’s cold outside” was his explanation. Finn just smiled.

It was a nice feeling, the heavy leather jacket weighing down on his shoulders, not too much not too little. Just the right amount of pressure, feeling it. It was like a reminder of, well, anything he wanted really. Finn traced the seams of the jacket as he sat waiting. He gently nudged it of one shoulder, making room for himself to slide his arm into the jacket and did the same with the other side. It wasn’t a special jacket per say but it was Poe’s. That was enough to make it feel like home.

The music was blaring from inside every time someone stepped in or out of the place and each time he both hoped that it would be Poe and dreaded it, he wanted to keep the jacket on for just a little while longer. He’d take every chance he got to steal Poe’s jacket, and he would never be ashamed of it. He didn’t even really like the school jackets, but once again, it was Poe’s, and they were comfortable. The door opened again, he no longer knew if it was someone coming out or someone going inside.

“Here you are, come back inside soon alright? The party just started for real, they brought out the last kegs.” Poe’s smooth voice carried through the cold night air.

“Just needed some air.” Finn stated as the older man sat down next to him on the cool concrete stair. “It’s like a furnace in there!” Poe chuckled at him and sat down next to him

“Or you just wanted to steal my jacket.” Poe teased and bumped his shoulder into Finn’s.

“Maybe a bit of both.” Finn said truthfully and shrugged, grinning at Poe.

"You know what, keep it. It suits you!" Poe said and smiled, then gently placed his lips on Finn's.


End file.
